


Stupefy

by Batkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, awkward neville, basically neville being super awkward in his own head during the best moment of his life, but maybe not completely mucking it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kissed him.</p><p>Literally, just a moment before. And he was still processing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupefy

**Author's Note:**

> This weekend is Hannah/Neville week over on the Harry Potter Ship Weeks tumblr - I really wanted to participate because I love these two and all the possibilities for them. This is my first story for not only this couple but also for this fandom, so I hope you all like it.

She kissed him.

Literally, just a moment before. And he was still processing it.

Because when you’ve fancied a girl for months and you keep finding reasons to eat at the same pub so you can see her and it feels like a major win to just chat her up without sounding like a complete arse, you don’t expect her to kiss you. You definitely don’t expert her to kiss you way after closing time in the middle of the Leaky and right after you’ve made a lame joke about bubotubers.

First she was laughing. Then she was leaning on him. Then she got real quiet and looked at his mouth and …

“Neville?”

He blinked. Hannah Abbott still had her hands on his chest, but she wasn’t on her tiptoes anymore.

“Yeah?” he managed. When had they stopped kissing? Why had they stopped kissing?

“I …” she looked to the old wooden floor, the most bashful he’s seen her in a long, long time. It was clear to him that taking over the Leaky Cauldron had given his old classmate a new level of confidence that Neville had found well, frankly sexy as hell. But that seemed to dim in the last few minutes. She looked like she did back at school … which was still really pretty. Hannah was always so pretty.

“Was—” Hannah tried again, “Was that okay?”

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t really think very well at all. All he could process was that his lips could taste cherry and her lips were stained red and from his Auror training his brain knew it was from the candy she was sucking on earlier. _Oh shite, don’t think about her sucking. Do NOT think about her sucking anything. Don’t think about her lips or her tongue or her sucking—_

“Nev?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” she repeated. “Do you mean ‘yes, I hear you’ or ‘yes, that was okay’?”

“The second one,” Neville got out in a rasp, nodding. “Definitely.”

Her mouth curved into a smile. She looked bloody gorgeous, with her golden hair wavy from being taken out of the side plait she kept it in during her shift and her big eyes looking up at him.

“Just okay?” She bit her lip and her eyes flashed in that very Hannah way that had made Neville loopy every time he walked into the place. But that comment had snapped him back from his haze. And thankfully in the last couple months he had finally learned how to talk to her.

_Banter, Longbottom. You can do banter. You CAN do banter._

“I—I might need another one before I give my final opinion.”

Hannah chuckled, her hands creeping up to his shoulders and around his neck. “Maybe I do, too. Just to be sure.”

He smirked back. _Cheeky little—_

His hands were already at her waist (when did they get there), but he tugged her up against him, making her let out an involuntary and uncharacteristic squeak. Their eyes were lined up now. So were their lips. And it just made sense for him to cut the distance and kiss her. It was all lips and nipping and a flash of tongue. She gripped the hair at the nape of his neck in a way that made him groan. Why in the hell did they stop kissing in the first place?

They pulled back for air who knows how long later.

“Wow,” he gasped.

“Yeah,” she panted, eyes still on his mouth, “That was good.”

Neville looked at her, in all her mussed up loveliness. “Can we—”

“Keep doing it?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

They practically jumped back into each other’s arms — there was no more stopping after that.


End file.
